Undercover
by BronzeSnitch
Summary: Ia mulai ragu dengan suaminya, suami macam apa dia? Bahkan Hermione yang sudah menikahinya selama 1 tahun pun hanya pernah mendengar suaranya. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first story. Aku gapernah terjun ke dunia per-fanfiction-an, baru pertama kali ini, dan dengan modal kenekatan doang, makanya aku mohon bimbingannya untuk menjadi yang lebih baik. **

**Tentang fanfiction ini, ide dasarnya aku ambil dari cerita Eros atau yang sering di kenal sebagai Cupid, tapi anak-anak idenya, murni ide aku, tentang characternya, ini murni punyanya mommy JK, aku cuma minjem sebagai korban imajinasi aku yang berlebihan ini aja kok.**

**Kalau rating, buat aman, aku kasih M aja, buat jaga-jaga. Hihi.**

**Sooooo, baca dan review ya, aku terima kritik, saran, cacian, dan segala macam dengan lapang dada!**

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar mewahnya, melewati gorden berbenang emas yang terjuntai ke lantai. Ia masih diam, duduk santai di pinggir ranjang berukir emas, tanpa sehelai benang pun. Cuplikan-cuplikan adegan panas bersama suaminya semalam, membuatnya kembali mendesah.

Seperti biasa, suaminya telah pergi, meninggalkan roti lapis dan susu di atas nampan perak berhias berlian itu. Segera ia makan roti lapis dan susu buatan suaminya itu, _masih hangat, apa dia baru saja pergi?_

"See you tonight, don't forget to turn off the lights." Dia tersenyum membaca secarik memo yang disertakan dengan sarapannya, _apa selamanya dia tak akan menampakkan dirinya di hadapanku? Padahal kan aku istrinya. _Pikirnya sambil menggerutu.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, ia pun segera membersihkan rumahnya, tanpa menghirukan tubuh sempurnanya yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun. S_ebaiknya nantiku beritahu suamiku, bahwa membereskan manor 3 lantai yang sangat luas sendirian sangatlah menguras tenaga. _

Ia pun menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya, sebelum membersihkan diri sendiri. Hermione yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya pun memutuskan untuk berjalan berkeliling Diagon Alley untuk sejenak menghabiskan waktunya sebagai seorang wanita, bukan sebagai seorang istri. Ia lalu mengambil tempat di pojokan kedai kopi, menyeruput secangkir green latte favoritnya sambil merenungkan hidup 1 tahun dengan suaminya selama ini.

Ia mulai ragu dengan suaminya, suami macam apa dia? Dia bahkan tak mau repot-repot memberitahu namanya, bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri, menunjukan tampangnya. Bahkan Hermione yang sudah menikahinya selama 1 tahun pun hanya pernah mendengar suaranya. Apa dia malu dengan tampangnya? Dengan namanya? Apa dia ragu kalau kelak dia memberitahu tentang dirinya, semua orang akan berpaling, termasuk Hermione? Apa suaminya buruk rupa? Apa latar belakang suaminya sangatlah kelam, sehingga ia tak mau menceritakannya? Perlahan, rasa menyesal dan ragu mulai merambati dirinya, mengapa ia dengan mudahnya jatuh kepelukan seorang laki-laki hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja? Apakah dirinya sangat hina, sehingga Tuhan dengan cepat membuatnya jatuh kepelukan seorang laki-laki hanya dengan durasi 0,01 detik setelah mendengar suaranya?

Ya Tuhan

Hermione buru-buru menghapus renungannya, mengapa ia begitu durhaka pada suaminya? Apa lagi yang ia ragukan?

Tapi sebersit rasa ragu terlintas di benaknya lagi. Ia pun mehelas nafas, _mengapa bisa aku begitu labil? _Hermione pun buru-buru keluar dari kedai kopi, tetapi tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar saat mendengar suara lembut dan familiar menyapanya,

"hai, bisakah aku mengobrol denganmu sebentar saja?"

**TBC**

**Klik review button guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters dan segala macamnya punya mommy JK, aku cuma pinjem, tapi kalau boleh buat aku, dengan senang hati!:)**

**Ide dasarnya berasal dari kisah mitolog yunani, Eros atau yang sering disebut Cupid! Tapi ide ini aku kembangkan lagi berdasarkan imajinasi berlebih aku! So, mohon bimbingannya! **

**BTWWWWW! terimakasih atas reviewnya semua!:* bagi yang masih penasaran kenapa Hermione itu mau nikah sama si 'mysterious guy' ini, karenaaaa, dengan suaranya aja Hermione udah klepek-klepek dan nyerahin dirinya sama si 'mysterious guy' ini, gimana kalau dia ngeliat keseluruhan sampe kepribadiannya? Dan, akhirnya mereka menikah -tidak- secara resmi, tapi mereka berdua ngaggep pernikahan mereka itu resmi! karena mereka saling mencintai tanpa hanya pandang fisik. **

* * *

Hermione duduk kembali di tempat semulanya di kedai kopi itu, bersama seorang lelaki bertampang luar biasa indah, bermata kelabu, rambut pirang, dan berbadan tegap. Lelaki yang bersuara lembut, terasa sangatlah familiar, pernahkah ia mendengar suara yang seperti malaikat ini sebelumnya? _Kurasa tidak._

"So, siapa namamu?" Tanya lelaki penuh pesona yang sedang duduk dihadapannya itu,

"Hermione Granger." balasnya singkat,

"Namaku Draco Malfoy. Maaf, Hermione, bukannya bermaksud lancang, tetapi sejak dulu, aku sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu, dan baru kali ini aku mempunyai keberanian, kalau bolehku tau, berapa umurmu, dan apa kau mempunyai kekasih?"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, umurku baru 28 tahun, dan aku sudah mempunyai suami yang sangat setia kepadaku, jadi tanpa bermaksud lancang, aku pamit undur diri dari hadapanmu. Selamat pagi." Katanya sambil beranjak pergi,

"Menarik sekali, dear." Gumam lelaki itu ketika Hermione beranjak pergi dari kedai tersebut.

Hermione berjalan kesal kearah rumahnya, mengapa lelaki itu sangat lancang? Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah perihal suaranya, mengapa ia merasa suara itu sangatlah familiar? Apakah ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu? ia berpikir sejenak, _sepertinya tidak_.

Untuk melupakan lelaki itu sejenak, ia pun menulis pertemuannya dengan lelaki tersebut di diary miliknya, yang selama ini berisi tentang pemikirannya terhadap semua orang, dan yang paling banyak menempati diary-nya adalah suaminya. Memang, ia sering berpikir tentang suaminya, apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya, apa yang menyebabkan suaminya menyembunyikan identitasnya, dan lain-lain.

Teringat dengan suaminya, Hermione pun buru-buru menulis surat untuk sahabatnya tercinta, Luna. '_Dear my bestie, Luna…_',

_'Hari ini, aku bertemu dengan pemuda tampan, ia berkata bahwa sejak dulu, dia adalah secret admirerku, tapi ketika dia bertanya, aku malah menjawab bahwa aku sudah mempunyai suami, benarkah tindakanku? Padahal aku tak mengetahui apapun tentang suamiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bukankah sebagai seorang istri, juga ingin memanjakan suaminya, berduaan dengan suaminya, memasakan makanan favoritnya? Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal manis seperti itu jika aku saja tidak tahu secuil informasi pun tentang dirinya? Apakah aku istri yang durhaka?_

_Omong-omong, aku sangat lelah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ini sendirian, bisakah kau memberikan ide dimana aku bisa mendapatkan peri rumah?_

_Balas secepatnya, aku butuh teman bicara,_

_Temanmu,_

_Hermione née Granger'_

Hermione pun menggulung suratnya, dan mengikatkannya ke kaki Errold, burung hantu miliknya. Setelah melihat Errold pergi, ia pun mulai memasak untuk suaminya yang akan memakannya tengah malam nanti, tak lama, Errold pun kembali membawa surat balasan Luna,

'_Aku akan kesana setelah menjemput Ginny dari rumah Grandma-nya. Siapkan tart special untukku dan Ginny ya,_

_-Your adorable bestie.'_

"Adorable? Kau pasti bercanda, Lun." Gumamnya tak jelas, setelah membaca surat kecil dari Luna itu,

Ia pun membuatkan tart blueberry kesukaan si kecil Ginny, untuk menyambutnya, ia juga menyiapkan sebotol anggur mahal untuk dirinya dan sahabatnya, juga jus apel untuk Ginny. Tak lama setelah tart blueberry-nya siap dihidangkan, Luna pun datang.

"Maaf lama, Mione, tadi Ginny merengek ingin tetap tinggal dan menginap disana, dia sangat senang bermain dengan Tom, padahal besok Blaise akan pergi ke Jerman." Katanya sambil membaringkan Ginny, yang tertidur lelap di sofa.

"Tak apa, tart blueberry-ku baru saja siap, sayang sekali Ginny tertidur."

"Kutebak dia akan bangun sebentar lagi, sifatnya sama saja seperti Blaise, dia dan ayahnya akan terbangun jika ada makanan enak. Jadi, kau butuh peri rumah?" katanya sambil menghempaskan diri di samping Ginny, berseru pada Hermione yang sedang mengambilkan hidangan yang sudah ia siapkan,

"ya, membersihkan manor 3 lantai sangatlah melelahkan."

_Tok tok tok_

"akan kubukakan pintunya, Mione!" seru Ginny sambil berlari kearah pintu,

_Cklek_, pintu depan rumah Hermione terbuka,

"Hello, _my lady_, bisakah aku bertemu pemilik rumah ini?"

**TBC!**

**Maaf update kelamaan, daaan agak sulit buat aku bikin chapter yang panjang, tapi aku bakalan berusaha buat bikin yang agak panjang, karena aku masih newbie, jadi mohon pengertian dan bimbingannya! **


End file.
